A Beautiful Christmas Mess
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: Chloe has something to tell Clark. A one shot, fluffy holiday fic written especially for robynadele featuring two plot points she wanted to see.


**"The season is upon us now **

**A time for gifts and giving **

**And as the year draws to its close **

**I think about my living…" **

_"Here you go, change into this and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse smiled politely and placed a powder blue colored bundle in Chloe's hands, closing the door behind her as she left. Chloe unfurled the paper thin dressing gown and laid it across the chair, slipping quietly out of her thick, woolen sweater and jeans, letting them fall to the tile floor. She pulled the gown over her bare shoulders, letting the strings flap open at her back, and sat upon the examining table. _

_The room was chilly and she felt goose bumps explode over her thinly covered flesh, and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trembling. Soft Christmas music piped in through a speaker overhead and as she looked around the room she saw a chart of the human body obscured by a garish snowman cutout on the door. __She hated going to the doctors, hated feeling exposed and vulnerable, as if everything was out of her control. She would have wished to be anywhere else in the world, at home getting ready for the holiday or finishing up a little last minute shopping. __The florescent lights overhead were buzzing, one bulb blinking erratically, and she stared at it transfixed, filled with an overwhelming anxiety. _

The loud Christmas music boomed from below her, the bass shaking the floorboards she stood on. She could hear Clark's warbling drift up the stairs and into the bedroom as she unzipped her silver dress and tossed it into the hamper. She padded over to the dressed and pulled out a thick pair of flannel pajamas dotted with miniature candy canes, threw it on and headed downstairs. Clark's singing grew louder as she carefully climbed down the stairs into the living room of their tiny house. Their party guests had all gone home, leaving behind crumpled bits of napkin and half drunken glasses of punch strewn about the premesis.

"Hey honey, I'm finishing the dishes and then we can watch "_It's a Wonderful Life_." Clark bellowed from the kitchen over the sound of running water.

Chloe made no reply and moved towards the Christmas tree in the corner. She parted a pile of shiny, bow covered boxes and lowered herself to the floor, lying on her back underneath the bushy, green branches. The multi-colored points of light spiraled in the needles above her, dancing on and off in a hypnotizing display. A feeling of melancholy took over her and she reached up to brush her fingertips against the tinsel, sending a shower of soft needles cascading down into her hair.

**"The Christmas time when I was young **

**The magic and the wonder, **

**But colors dull and candles dim, **

**And dark my standing under.." **

_The doctor left the room after examining Chloe and told her to get dressed, that he would be back soon with the results of her exam. Chloe had never felt more nervous in her life, as if every emotion she possessed was on high alert. __She changed into her street clothes and felt a sudden warmth and sense of security spread through her body, as if her old winter sweater could protect her from whatever she was about to hear. _

_The exam room door opened a few minutes later and the doctor entered, rolling up a stool and flipping through a chart in his right hand. __"Mrs. __Kent__," He began, his tone serious. "We have the results of your test and I have to inform you that you are indeed positive." _

_The air was stripped from Chloe's lungs and her heart lurched forward. "Are you sure?" _

_"One hundred percent." _

_'The corners of her mouth quivered and she felt her eyes sting; a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by many more until the room was a liquid blur. _

Chloe stared at the blinking lights overhead, moving in time with the cheery music blasting from the stereo. She tugged at her flannel top, tucking the excess folds of fabric tight against her body.

"Okay, are you ready for a holiday classic?" Clark asked, rounding the corner holding a tray with two steaming mugs and waving a DVD in his hand. He caught sight of Chloe's reclining figure and set the tray on the end table, walking over to her. "Hey, What did I tell you about trying to sneak a peek at what I got you for Christmas?" He teased, switching off the stereo and popping the DVD into the player. "Okay, I've got a warm, comfy couch for us to snuggle on, two mugs full of my mom's special recipe hot spiced rum—oh, and Lois' fruit cake."

Chloe closed her eyes and a few tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry, I was just kidding about the fruit cake." He offered, smiling halfheartedly. He saw that the joke had no effect and bent down to stroke her arm. "Chloe, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I've just been thinking about how quickly life can change is all."

Clark sat on the floor and lay down on his side next to her, bringing her gaze to his and running his hand gently through her hair. "Chloe you're scaring me. Are you okay? Is this just a case of the holiday blues or is this something I should be worried about?" He traced a finger to her cheek and wiped away a tear. "I've never heard you speak like this before."

A faltering smile played across Chloe's lips and her eyes, brimming with emotion, grew wide. " Clark, I went to the doctor's this morning and I have some news."

**"Oh little one, shining light **

**You've set my soul to dreaming **

**You've given back my joy in life **

**And filled me with new meaning…" **

_"Are you alright Mrs. __Kent__?" The doctor asked, handing her a tissue. "Do you need me to go over the many options you have?" _

_"No." Chloe hiccupped, shaking her head. She felt weak and slightly dizzy, but with each breath she took things were starting to become clearer. "No, I know what I want. These are happy tears," She insisted, dabbing them away. "This wasn't planned or even expected, but..."_

_"But then again the best things in life usually aren't." The doctor smiled, clicking his pen to scribble on her chart. "I'll have my nurse come back and schedule you for your next appointment, but before I go, do you have any further questions?" _

_A million ones flooded her mind but she could only manage to blurt out one. "Yeah, is this really happening?" _

" Clark, I'm pregnant.' Chloe blurted out, her voice cracking with a mixture of unbridled joy and nervous laughter. The hand that was stroking her hair stopped suddenly and Clark was rendered speechless. "Say something, anything." She begged.

Clark fell over full on his back, his head catching a low lying branch and sending a red ornament smacking into his forehead. "How, how did this happen?"

"I think you know how." Chloe laughed; her anxiety over telling him had been eating her up inside all day, but the priceless expression on his face more than made up for a few hours of worry. "So, whaddya think?"

"What do I think?" Clark mused, running his hands down the side of his face. "What do I think?" He shimmied out from under the tree, popping up and bringing Chloe to her feet to join him. "I think that this is the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for, that's what I think." Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he lifted her off the ground and spun her about the room, letting out a whoop of excitement. "I'm going to be a dad!" When he stopped and touched her feet back to the carpet they found themselves in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Overhead was a small, green cluster of mistletoe on a red ribbon hanging from a nail in the woodwork. "Aah, and what a perfect way to celebrate this moment, with a little mistletoe."

"Exactly what got us into this mess to begin with."

He smiled, cupping her chin in his hands and bending down to kiss her. "Yes, and what a beautiful mess indeed." Still lingering, wrapped in each others arms, he broke his hand free to pat softly over her warm belly. "I love you Chloe, Merry Christmas."

**"A savior King was born that day, **

**A baby just like you, **

**And as the Magi came with gifts, **

**I come with my gift too.." **

**Author's Note: The song was "A baby just like you" by John Denver; I did change one lyric in the third verse from "Zachary" to the word "one" to fit in better.**


End file.
